Of Heat Waves and Childish Games
by defyingthegravity
Summary: It's hot outside. Like, really hot. Blazing even. It's blazing hot outside today because the gigantic fiery ball of gas in the sky enjoys watching people suffer under its almighty rays of infrared light. What better to do than play a game of Truth or Dare?


It's hot outside. Like, really hot. Blazing even. It's blazing hot outside today because the gigantic fiery ball of gas in the sky enjoys watching people suffer under its almighty rays of infrared light. People have sunburns on their sunburns, no doubt. The worst part is that there is no salvation. The local pool is closed due to renovations and your Grunkle Stan is far too cheap to buy an air-conditioner that actually works, so all you've got is a slow fan (currently being hogged by your oh-so considerate brother) and a few rolls of paper to wave repeatedly in front of your face.  
This is very, very boring. It's 112° Fahrenheit and both you and your aforementioned twin had taken three showers (but not together, no, ew) by the time your cute little turquoise kitty wristwatch struck two o'clock. The heat had been found too unbearable for any sort of movement, so on the dusty floor the two of you shall remain to lay like logs for infinity.  
Perhaps you should just go sit in the refrigerator for a bit.  
Standing up, you make a sickly noise as you do your best to raise your arms and pull your tank top away from your skin, only for it to cling to you again immediately. Oh well. You drop your arms to your sides, dragging your bare feet along the wooden floor as you cross the living room and enter the staircase entry, into the hallway, and finally the bathroom. What are you doing here? You can't remember. You're too hot (in both ways, obviously). Wait, the refrigerator is where you were going. It doesn't seem to be in the bathroom, though, so you make an exaggerated whine and enter the hallway once again. Down the staircase. Into the kitchen.  
Spotting the large white rectangle that you have been searching for, you want to smile, but it would take to much of the precious energy that you need to use in order to make the journey across this room. Quickly (or as quickly as you can manage in the blistering heat) you stride over to the fridge and open the door, only to be met with humiliation as you realize that there is infact food and shelves inside. This is…this is not a good surprise at all. But, no matter (this sentence contradicts itself because everything is made of matter actually, thank you Bill Nye)! You will just hop into the freezer.  
Lazily dragging a chair from the nearby dining table, you push it against the refrigerator and, pushing everything else onto the floor, climb inside. You pull your knees to your chest and tuck your head in-between them.  
Yes. This is good. This is nice. No it isn't, you're sitting on ice and it's tiny, cramped, and uncomfortable which means that you wasted a bunch of time and energy only to get fruitless results. You think that you'll just stay in here anyways and sleep for a while.  
Or not? You hear the thump of approaching footsteps, and when they stop nearby you hear muttering. Probably because there is various melting foods on the floor. You didn't think this through, at all.  
The freezer door opens, and the person screams and you scream and Waddles squeals loudly and _wow what a horrible idea what were you thinking._  
"Mabel, what the heck?!" Wendy stares at you in confusion and surprise.  
"I…err…hi Wendy!" You laugh nervously. "What, err, what're you doing back here? In the kitchen..?"  
"Soos got his foot stuck in a floorboard a few minutes ago, so Stan gave me twenty bucks to refill the vending machine and said the snacks were in here. Why are you in the fridge?" She stated the last part, gesturing at you and holding back a laugh.  
"It's so hot. I think the sun turned into a flame thrower or something, ugh…" You grunt as you hop out of the small freezer and land on the chair, then climbing off that and pushing it to the table. You weakly swing open the refrigerator door and grab a Pitt Cola, struggling to open it. Once you succeed you swallow half the can (not the actual can, if that is what was interpreted), relishing the cool taste sliding down your throat.  
"Wanna know what we could do? We could play a game. That'll take your mind off the heat, maybe. Probably not." Wendy shrugs, picking up the cardboard box of bagged junk food and kicking the package of water-bottles lightly with her foot.  
You walk over to the water-bottles (Buy one, get one free!) and put your hands in the two handle hole-thingies. You haul it off the ground, walking quickly in front of the older ginger. You're totally going to drop this. You're strength, where has it gone?  
The two of you enter the Gift Shop through the Employees Only door in time to see Soos yank his foot out of the floor. "Freedom! Yes!"  
He notices the two of you and grins. "Hey dudes! You need a hand?"  
Wendy carries her box over to the vending machine and you follow. "Stan wants the snack machine refilled," she places it on the ground. "Can you open it for me?"  
Soos nods, giving the Lumberjack's daughter a thumbs up. "Always glad to help! And actually, its time has come to be repaired, for it is broken. I can refill once it's fixed for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes!" Soos grabs his tool box.  
"Sweet! Thanks." She smiles, walking up to him and offering the twenty dollars Stan gave him, but he refuses it.  
"Hey Mabel," Wendy returns to behind the counter, propping her feet up and grabbing her magazine. "My shift ends in like, forty minutes, so grab your brother and we'll play truth or dare or something, 'kay?"  
"Awesome! I'll call the girls!" You pull out your bedazzled cellphone, and you swear that you can hear Dipper's exasperated groan from the other room.

**Whoop whoop! Look Truth or Dare is back! But, I could not find anything before chapter 12 on my computer so I am restarting it. **

**Also, I am pretty sure that second-person POV is not allowed bleh. I'll just…hope that this doesn't get reported? Hrm. I'll try to write the next chapter in first-person and fix this later…**

**Here're the rules everybody!**

**Ya'll better leave me some truths and dares so I can keep this story going, but not in the comments! They will not be counted if that is done. Send me them in a private message please! **

**With that said, thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
